


Accord tacite

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Love Triangle, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qu'ils faisaient. Il y avait le bonheur de Danny... et le reste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accord tacite

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Accord tacite
> 
> Auteur : camille_miko
> 
> Fandom : Hawaii 5.0
> 
> Disclaimer : Hormis cette fic, patamoi.
> 
> Rating : PG-13
> 
> Bêta : elwan59

Il y avait un accord tacite. Cet accord qui lui disait "ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là". Un accord, où s'ils couchaient ensemble, s'ils passaient des nuits juste l'un avec l'autre, pour autant, ce n'était rien de sérieux.

Danny aurait pu à nouveau avoir une épouse, sa fille et un autre enfant. C'était exactement pour cela que l'accord existait. Que Steve et lui couchent ensemble n'avait rien à voir face à cela. Ce n'était que… Accessoire. Alors, Danny n'avait qu'à annoncer que Rachel et lui se donnaient une seconde chance. Loin de Hawaii. Steve devait s'incliner face à la logique. Celle de revenir à la norme, celle qui aurait toujours dû exister.

 

Il y avait un accord tacite où ils ressentaient de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, un peu de désir, mais rien d'autre. Danny semblait si heureux d'annoncer qu'il allait être une seconde fois père et reprendre les chemins de la vie conjugale. Mieux, bien mieux qu'avant. Alors, Steve avait dit qu'il était heureux pour lui, qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Quand… quand il avait été emprisonné, il avait vu l'heure du départ sur l'horloge. Danny était parti pour son bonheur. Celui de l'accord tacite.

 

Il y avait un accord tacite qui disait que si cela se passait mal avec Rachel, si Danny revenait à Hawaii, si Steve était libéré, alors cela reprendrait. Beaucoup de "si". Dès le second, la probabilité était presque nulle.

Puis, il y avait eu la visite en prison de Danny, celle où il ne semblait pas _si_  heureux. Puis, il y avait eu cette discussion dans la voiture, celle où il ne devait pas le regarder ainsi. Puis… Il y avait eu la douleur de Danny. Celle qui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas tout voulu perdre ainsi. Qu'il la voulait cette vie de famille idéale, avec sa femme et ses deux enfants.

 

Il y avait un accord tacite où l'on ne posait pas la question qui blesse : est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ainsi ? Cette interrogation était interdite. C'était un des secrets de Danny. L'un de ses secrets les plus mal gardés. N'importe qui, en le regardant, le savait. Il aimait encore Rachel. C'était évident. Il aurait pu se battre au tribunal. Il aurait pu compliquer la vie de son ex-femme. Mais il avait quitté le New Jersey pour Hawaii, cette île qu'il détestait.

 

Il y avait un accord tacite. Un accord qui faisait que Steve ne pouvait pas pleurer à cet instant. Danny avait perdu sa femme, son second enfant et ses rêves de famille unie. Danny lui revenait. Pourtant… Il n'était pas heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler avec lui pour le savoir. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa manière de laisser un message à Grace.

 

Il y avait un accord tacite qui disait qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux de Danny. Alors, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Même si c'était avec Rachel.


End file.
